In general, valves are used for controlling or regulating a fluid which flows through the valve. In dependence on the field of use of the valve and the requirements which are placed on the valve, a valve is used in a particular design. A typical design is a cartridge valve which is characterized by a multi-part structure and its compact construction.
Typically, a cartridge valve is a directional seat valve or a directional gate valve comprising a valve drive and a valve housing, which are directly coupled with each other. In the valve housing a valve chamber is formed, which is in flow connection with at least two fluid ports, wherein the at least two fluid ports are an inlet and an outlet. Via the fluid ports a fluid to be controlled or regulated can be supplied to the valve. The flow rate can be set by an adjustable closing element arranged in the valve chamber, before it again flows out of the valve. In a cartridge valve the closing element typically is formed separate from the valve drive and is inserted into the valve housing. During assembly of the valve, when the valve drive is coupled with the valve housing, the closing element is aligned via internal stops and surfaces as well as the valve drive.
It was found out, however, that aligning the closing element during assembly is susceptible to faults. Furthermore, due to the compact construction of the cartridge valve little space is available which a fitter or operator of the cartridge valve can utilize when he wants to manually make settings at the closing element.
It is the object of the invention to provide a valve, in particular a cartridge valve, with which a manual actuation is possible in a simple way.